PROJECTSUMMARY/ABSTRACT The goal of this K12 program is to launch the careers of an outstanding group of scientists equipped to use implementation science approaches to help transform the uptake and delivery of evidence-based interventions for heart and lung diseases in real-world settings. UCSF is one of the world?s leading health sciences campuses and this program will build on existing strengths in heart and lung diseases research, implementation science training, and career development. Two physician-scientists with experience in implementation science training and heart and lung diseases-related implementation research will direct the program. An exceptionally accomplished group of mentors and faculty with strong records of interdisciplinary collaboration will bring complementary expertise in clinical and translational research related to heart and lung diseases and key implementation science-relevant disciplines, including behavior change, big data science, community engagement, health economics, health policy, simulation modeling and sociology. In addition, the program includes strong partnerships with clinical sites that serve the diverse communities of the San Francisco Bay Area, including community and tertiary care sites, two strong safety net networks, and one serving veterans in our region. An Advisory Committee will work with the program directors to select K12 Scholars, monitor the progress of the Scholars, and identify opportunities for improving the program. The Scholar recruitment process will benefit from access to a large and diverse pool of internal candidates from UCSF?s well-established postdoctoral training programs and provide additional opportunities for us to continue to recruit the most promising young faculty from other outstanding programs, including the NHLBI R25-funded Research in Implementation Science for Equity (RISE) program for underrepresented minority post-doctoral trainees from across the country. Each Scholar will work with mentors on their career development committee to establish goals and tailor didactic and hands-on training experiences to develop competencies across four core areas: 1) Implementation Science; 2) Scientific Communication Skills; 3) Academic Success Skills? and 4) Responsible Conduct of Research. Scholars will have access to classes and seminars sponsored by multiple graduate programs and the UCSF Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute. K12 program activities, including a new UCSF Implementation Research in Heart and Lung Diseases conference and embedded delivery system experiences, will benefit Scholars who are directly supported by K12 funding as well as other UCSF faculty, postdoctoral trainees, and students using implementation science approaches to improve care for heart and lung diseases.